Du Rizzles en chanson
by GilraenCelebrindal
Summary: Une fête, des chansons, un jeu de séduction et surtout du Rizzles.
1. La fête d'Angela

**Du Rizzles en chanson.**

**Bonjour, Bonjour ! Oui je vais finir mets Fanfic et oui j'en commence plusieurs à la fois, mais chacune me donne de l'inspiration pour une autre. Celle ci serras un peut spéciale.**

**Et si on commençais par la belle Italienne ? J'ai pris appuie sur quelques paroles de la chanson Factory Girl du groupe The Pretty Reckless. Que je vous invite à écouter, juste pour avoir une petite idée. Et pour Maura la chanson c'est Verònica Orozco – Las Bragas. Enjoy !**

**Et Bonne lecture, Enora.**

* * *

Ce soir, est un soir spécial, Angela à organisée une fête qui réunie presque toute la BPD. Il est bientôt l'heure d'aller à la fête et Jane attend Maura qui n'est toujours pas prête. La détective c'est vêtu d'un jean noir moulant, d'une chemise noir toute aussi moulante que le pantalon et de vielle converse légèrement usager de la même couleur que son ensemble. Elle avait laisser tomber ses cheveux boucler en cascade, et c'était maquiller légèrement les yeux. La légiste sortie de sa chambre en robe tombante rouge et noir, accompagner d'une rose rouge placé au dessus du décolleté. C'est cheveux retombais, en toute légèreté sur ses épaules. Ses lèvres était tinté d'un rouge sensuel. Une fois prête, elle prirent la voiture de l'italienne et se rendirent à la salle des fêtes, choisie et décoré pas Angela elle même. Elles retrouvèrent Franckie et Tommy assis à leur table. La soiré ce déroulais plutôt bien, on entendais des éclats de rires par ci par là, les gens changeais de tables histoire de voir et de rire avec tout le monde. La musique en font était plutôt agréable, et le décor correspondait tout à fait à Angela. Jane avait amener CD, la musique de sa mère était sympathique, du moins pendant cinq minutes, avec le volume assez bas...La blonde aussi avait amener un de ses CD, elle l'avait acheter juste pour une chanson. Ce soir il y aurait le jeu habituel de la famille Rizzoli, mettre une chanson, s'approprier les paroles et jouer son personnage. Ce jeu paraissait banale, pour la plupart des personnes, mais ce soir Maura, contais bien avouer ses sentiments et elle le ferait avec ce jeu. Jane elle jouerais plus sur sa classe social et celle de Maura. Elle savait que ça ne la vexerait pas car elle jouerais leur rencontre si elle c'était rencontré lors de leur adolescence. D'ailleurs le moment tant attendu arriva bien vite après le dessert. Franckie et Tommy avait jouer un duo, Angela avait jouer le rôle d'une mère espionne, Frost celui d'un rappeur et Korsak du docteur Dolittle. C'était maintenant au tour de Jane, c'est avec appréhension qu'elle mit le CD dans la radio et sortie afin de rentrer dans la pièce au début de la musique. Les lumières c'était éteintent seul une légère lumière rouge/rose éclairait le devant de la pièce.

_Début de la musique, Jane entre dans la pièce en dansant sur le rythme Pop – Rock de la chanson. _

_« - Je suis une fille d'usine, me pardonneras-tu ?_

_Tu vois, je peux me construire un monde sur une banquette arrière. »_

_Jane regardait Maura fixement tout en miment les paroles. Elle se rapprochait petit à petit au fur et à mesure que la chanson avançais._

_« - Attends une minute petite, tu peux m'emmener à la fête ?  
Hey ! Attends une minute petite, tu peux m'emmener à la fête ?  
Fais-moi juste entrer par la porte de derrière  
Fais-moi juste entrer par la porte de derrière, chérie  
Fais-moi juste entrer par la porte de derrière, fais-moi juste entrer  
Attend une minute petite, tu peux m'emmener à la fête ? »_

_Jane tira la légiste au milieu de la piste, tout en lui faisant des yeux suppliant comme pour appuyer les paroles de la chanson._

_« - La voilà qui arrive, qui revient encore vers moi  
La voilà qui arrive, qui revient encore vers moi  
La voilà qui arrive, qui revient encore vers moi  
La voilà qui arrive, qui revient encore »_

_L'italienne avait reculer de quelques pas et la blonde, après avoir entendue la première phrase s'avança entrant dans le jeu de la détective._

_« - Tu peux m'emmener à la fête ? Tu peux m'emmener à la fête ?  
Tu peux m'emmener à la fête ?_

Hé, tu peux faire entrer quelques uns de mes potes aussi ? »

_La dernière phrase était parler. Jane avait prit le temps de se rapprocher de Frost et Korsak, les amenant en face de Maura._

A la fin de la chanson Jane prit le micro et expliqua son personnage, à l'entente de cette histoire la légiste n'eut plus de doute, ce soir elle allait avouer indirectement son amour à Jane. Maura prit son CD et l'insérât dans la radio. Elle prit son courage à deux mains et appuya sur le bouton lecture.

_Une musique au sonorité espagnol ce fit entendre. Maura avança sur la piste, dansant avec élégance et sensualité. _

_« - __Fatiguée, désenchantée__  
__Je sors le visage caché__  
__Je veux jouer à être une autre__  
__Je veux être moi sans que l'on me traite de folle__  
__Perdue, désorientée__  
__Je sors dans la nuit mais je sens qu'ici rien ne se passe__  
__Je veux remplir ce vide__  
__Je veux me laisser emporter et chercher en moi ce que je ressens »_

_Elle continuait sa danse, avec grâce et beauté tout en se rapprochant discrètement de Jane._

_« - Je voudrais voir ton visage  
Si je te tue l'envie  
Ce que tu veux de moi  
Je voudrais voir ton visage  
Si je te tue l'envie  
Ce que tu veux de moi  
Si je te tue l'envie »_

_La légiste c'était mit à fixé la belle italienne, maintenant absorber par la danse de cette dernière._

_« - Changée, désordonnée  
Je regarde dans le miroir ma bouche maquillée  
Je ne suis pas cette fille  
Je ne peux continuer à prétendre être une « bonne fille » »_

_Cette dernière phrase avait fais sourire Jane. L'espagnol elle ne le comprenait pas mais la blonde avait tout prévue, la traduction s'affichait derrière elle._

_« - Je pourrais t'embrouiller  
Si je le voulais  
Ne tremble pas si je sors mes griffes  
Ce qui te fait peur en moi  
N'aies pas peur de moi si je tombe le masque  
Si soudain une nuit je sors avec ta sœur  
Et que je lui enlève la culotte  
Je lui enlève la culotte »_

_Maura c'était rapprocher de Tommy et Franckie, et à la sixième phrase leur avait gentiment tapoter sur le torse, son geste était accompagner d'un sourire. Il avait fait une drôle de tête à l'entente de la fin du couplet mais en voyant leur sœur accompagner la légiste dans sa danse un sourire vint éblouir leur visage. _

_« - Je pourrais t'embrouiller  
Si je le voulais  
Ne tremble pas si je sors mes griffes  
Ce qui te fais peur en moi  
N'aies pas peur de moi si je tombe le masque  
Si soudain une nuit je sors avec ta sœur  
Et elle se réveille dans mon lit la bouche maquillée  
Toute ébouriffée et je lui donne trois fessées »_

_A la fin de la chanson Jane coinça Maura contre elle et lui chuchota à l'oreille « Alors comme ça la gentille légiste voudrait me donner quelques fessées , Hein ? » avant de se séparer d'elle et de faire un révérence. _

C'est quant la légiste entendit les applaudissement qu'elle ce permit de lâcher la pression. En repensant à la phrase de la détective, Maura ce sentie incroyablement mal à l'aise. Elle préféra quitté la fête un peut en avance, histoire de se remonter les bretelles à elle même. Elle se sentais complètement folle d'avoir fait ça, finalement. Et cet avec ce sentiment qu'elle s'endormit.

* * *

**Voilà Voilà, la suite je ne la connaît pas encore ^^'  
**


	2. Le mensonge

**Il était une fois un amour dissimulé dans une amitié.**

**Bonjour, bonjour ! Bon voilà j'ai trouver l'inspiration. Malgré le faite que je perde espoir concernant leur relation. Il n 'y a aucun avancement et ça m'agace. Grrrrrrrrr zut à la fin moi je la veut cette fichue relation !**

* * *

Jane était en route pour chez Maura, elle ne l'avais plus vue depuis la fin de son numéro. Peut être qu'elle n'aurait pas dut la taquiné. Peut importe aujourd'hui elle se ferrait pardonné. Après tout aujourd'hui c'est Samedi, tout est ouvert, boutiques, musées, bibliothèques...Tout ça elle le supporterait pour Maura, enfin si cette dernière daigne lui ouvrir. Jane toqua pour la troisième fois à la porte, elle était là c'est sur la musique venait de s'allumer. La détective se permit donc d'entré. Cette dernière sourie face au spectacle qui se déroulait devant elle. Maura avait raté le début de sa chanson et l'avait donc remit, celle ci ce trémoussait et chantait les paroles tout en cuisinant.

_« Tu m'appelles tôt les matins  
Nous restons au téléphone jusqu'à l'aube  
Tu me dis des secrets que je garde réellement  
Tu m'appelles vers midi et  
M'apportant tous ces bons bavardages  
Tu tiens ma tête quand je vomis  
Je tiens ta main quand tu pleures »_

Jane ferma la porte tout en douceur pour qu'aucun bruit ne la trahisse. L'italienne sourie à l'entente des paroles, celles ci leur correspondait bien même si aucune d'entre elles n'avaient tenue la tête de l'autre pendant qu'elle vomissait.

_« Et nous parlons de nos amis et nous parlons de rapports, parlons de la vie et  
Nous parlons de la mort, et nous dansons dans le salon, dansons sur les  
Trottoirs, dansons dans les films, dansons dans les festivals, dansons, dansons  
Aucun homme n'a jamais vraiment dansé comme ça »_

La blonde chantonnait tout en exécutant quelques pas de danse avant de retourner à sa cuisine. La brune l'observait avec un air amusé.

_« Mince ! J'ai désiré être une lesbienne  
Mince ! J'ai désiré être une lesbienne  
Mince ! J'ai désiré être une lesbienne et que tu le sois aussi  
Alors j'aurai pu tomber amoureuse de toi »_

L'italienne satisfaite des paroles laissa ses yeux dériver vers le déhancher léger mais envoûtant de la légiste.

_« Tu m'appelles tôt les matins  
Et me dis ce qu'ils ont fait cette fois  
Peut importe quoi, je suis à tes côtés  
Quand il pleut, nous allons chez le loueur de vidéos  
Nous aimons toujours les mêmes films  
Pas de sacrés jedis ou hobbits cette fois »_

Jane lâcha un petit rire en entendant la dernière phrase, c'était tout à fait le genre de phrase que pouvait lui sortir Maura lors de leur soirée Tv. La légiste imperturbable continua sa danse tout en augmentant le volume de la radio.

_« Et tu ris à mes blagues et je ris à tes blagues et j'aime toujours les  
Cadeaux d'anniversaires que tu me fais,  
Et nous dansons dans le salon, dansons sur les trottoirs, dansons dans les  
Films, dansons dans les festivals, dansons, dansons,  
Aucun homme n'a jamais vraiment dansé comme ça »_

La détective sourit, bien sur qu'aucun homme n'a jamais dansé comme ça, leur danse à elles était bien trop chargé de séduction pour qu'on puisse les égalées.

_« Pourquoi est-ce que, pourquoi est-ce que je ne tombe pas  
Pourquoi est-ce que je ne tombe pas simplement amoureuse de toi »_

« Mais tu est amoureuse de moi. » La phrase était sortie de la bouche de Jane sans que celle ci sans rende compte, c'est quant elle prit conscience de ce qu'elle venait de dire qu'elle vit la réaction de Maura.

« - Jane ? Depuis quand est tu là ?

Depuis le début de la chanson...marmonna t-elle.

Tu ne peut affirmé que je suis amoureuse de toi.

Si je le peut.

Ah bon et comment ?

Hum bonne question.

J'en était sur.

N'en mais attend je vais trouver.

Laisse tomber. Dit elle d'une voix énervé.

Maur' ? J-J'ai dit quelque chose de mal ? Maur' ? »

Jane alla toqué à la porte de la légiste celle ci ne répondit pas. La brune insista, mais aucune réponse, elle finit donc par entré. Maura avait le front plaqué contre la vitre, les yeux fermé et les bras en appui sur le mur. La détective s'approcha et lui caressa le dos pour la réconforter. La concerné la repoussa et alla s'allonger sur le lit.

« - Si c'est pour hier je ne jouait qu'un rôle.

Urticaire Maur'.

Sérieusement Jane, je, tu,ils, je enfin non, si !

Maur' si j'ai dit ou fais quelque chose de mal je m'en excuse.

J'aime ton frére.

Pardon ?

J'aime Tommy.

N-Nan, mais nan pourquoi tu dit ça c'est pas possible pas Tommy.

Et pourquoi pas c'est un père formidable, une personne pleine d'amour et il gentil avec moi.

P-Parce que moi je suis pas gentille avec toi ? Je te plaie pas ? J-Je te crois pas, je peut pas te croire. Je veux pas te croire. Je veux pas, je veux pas l'entendre, je veux pas le voir.

Pourquoi ?

Mais parce que je t'aime Maur' MERDE ! »

Jane partie en claquant la porte. Elle monta dans sa voiture et démarra en trombe. Elle s'arrêta dans un bar qu'elle ne connaissait pas, d'ailleurs elle ne savait même pas ou elle était. La brune avait laisser son badge, son arme et son téléphone dans sa voiture. Elle s'installa à une table et commença à boire. Après avoir trop but elle s'installa à l'arrière de sa voiture et s'endormit. Quand elle se réveilla, elle se jeta sur son téléphone. 10 appels en absence _« Maura, Maura, Maura, Maura, Maura, Maura, Ma', Ma',Ma',le boulot »_ 6 messages vocaux. _« 2 de Maura, 3 de Ma' et 1 du boulot. »_ Jane regarda autour d'elle, finalement elle n'était pas si loin de chez elle, elle prit donc la route en écoutant les messages.

« Premier message, hier à 19H30 :

Jane c'est moi, rappel moi dés que tu a ce message. »

« Deuxième message, hier à 20H30 :

S'il te plaît Jane, répond ! Je suis inquiète, je suis passer chez toi et il y avait personne. Dit moi où tu est il faut qu'on s'explique. J'ai une crise d'urticaire. »

« Troisième message, hier à 21H :

Allô mon poussin, c'est maman. Maura ma appeler et elle ma expliquer la situation rappel moi. Je t'aime maman. »

« Quatrième message, hier à 21H15 :

Jane, c'est encore maman, écoute je sais que tu est probablement en trin de te vider la tête mais il faut qu'on parle. Bisous je t'aime. »

« Cinquième message, Hier à 22H :

Ecoute Jane, Maura et moi on est vraiment très inquiète. Envoie nous un texto juste pour savoir si tu va bien. Tu lui manque Jane. Bisous maman. »

« Sixième message, Aujourd'hui à 8H45 :

Hey, Jane c'est Frost on à un corps, ramène toi au commissariat on prendra qu'une seul voiture. Si t'est en retard appel moi, je te donnerait l'adresse. Ah et Maura agit bizarrement aujourd'hui je c'est pas ce qui c'est passer mais ça à l'air grave. Aller à toute, on t'attend. »

« Fin des nouveaux messages. »

Jane regarda l'heure sur son portable : 10H30. Pas la peine d'appeler Frost. Elle entra chez elle, donna à manger et à boire à Jo' Friday, s'engouffra dans la salle de bain, prit un bonne douche froide, s'habilla et prit une bonne aspirine. Elle reprit sa voiture et direction le commissariat. Une fois arriver elle alla dire bonjour à sa mère prit un café et un Donuts fourré au chocolat. Elle ne donna aucune explication à personne, s'assit sur le bureau et prit les renseignement sur l'enquête. C'était une enquête de routine, probablement un suicide. Lorsque que les analyse de sang fut prête elle trouva un prétexte pour ne pas descendre voir Maura. Frost y alla donc à sa place.

« - Ah Ja...Frost ? Jane n'est toujours pas là ?

Si, si mais elle bosse sur...hum...je c'est pas trop en faite elle ma dit qu'elle avait un truc urgent à faire.

Je vois, je vois...

Il c'est passer quelque chose entre vous deux ?

Rien d'inhabituel pourquoi ?

Elle à une sacré gueule de bois.

Hum. Tien t'est analyses de sang.

Merci. »

_« Mais qu'est ce qui ma prit de lui dire que j'étaie amoureuse de Tommy ? Premièrement ça ma donner un crise d'urticaire pas possible. Deuxièmement ça ne m'a apporter que des ennuies. J'ai réagis sans réfléchir, sous le coup de la peur et de la colère. Demain, c'est fériée, j'irais la voir, en espérant qu'elle sois chez elle... »._


	3. Lonely Guy Blues

**Lonely Guy Blues**

**Bonjour, Bonjour voilà, pour ce chapitre je me suis inspiré de la chanson Lonely Guy Blues de June et Lula. D'ailleurs pour toute celles qui ne connaissent pas je vous invite à l'écouter ! Un petit bijoux.**

**Bonne lecture, Enora.**

* * *

Un rayon de soleil vint sortir Maura de son sommeil. Elle se leva difficilement, entra dans sa cuisine en ce frottant les yeux. Elle se prépara son café et le savoura, faisant en ressortir toutes les saveurs. Elle se dirigea ensuite lentement vers la salle de bain et fit couler l'eau. Puis entra lentement dans celle ci. Elle ferma les yeux et repensa à la tristesse dans les yeux de sa meilleur amie avant qu'elle ne parte. La jolie blonde sortie de son bain, s'enroula dans une serviette, et fit de même pour ses cheveux avant de se diriger vers sa chambre pour choisir sa tenue. Une fois habiller et maquiller elle se dirigea vers sa salle de yoga. Et se laissa partir dans son petit monde à elle.

La jolie brune se leva énergiquement, prit sa tenue de sport et l'enfila, attrapa une pomme, son portable et ses écouteurs et sortis courir dehors. C'est alors qu'elle tomba sur cette musique, elle l'écouta encore et encore, jamais elle ne pourrait s'en lasser. Cette chanson avait un « je ne sais quoi » qui la faisait se sentir mieux. Ce « je ne sais quoi » la faisait se sentir ailleurs, dans un monde parallèle où tout serrait plus simple. Le rythme, les paroles tout la ramenait à Maura. Elle ne pouvait laisser tomber, elle l'aimait plus que n'importe qui. Elle était presque sur qu'elle lui avait mentis, elle lui avait mentis ! Hier elle avait de l'urticaire. Jane s'allongea sur un coin de pelouse et ferma les yeux s'imaginant à cheval avec sa jolie blonde coller à elle. Une balade à cheval. La détective courut jusqu'à son appartement prit une douche s'habilla, et téléphona à son oncle.

«-Hey oncle Rico, c'est Jane !

Hey, comment va ma nièce favorite ?

Bien, dit sa t'embêterait si je venait faire une balade cette après – midi avec une amie ?

Non, absolument pas. Je suppose que Star serra heureuse de te revoir.

T'est géniale !

Dit je sors quel autre cheval pour ton amie ?

Aucun, je gère.

Un ou une amie ?

Une amie.

Je vois, bonne chance.

Merci à toute à l'heure je t'aime !

Moi aussi petite Jane.

Je ne suis plus petit tonton.

Tu reste ma petite Jane.

Bon c'est une surprise alors pas de gaffe.

Promis. »

Jane frappa à la porte, une jolie blonde lui ouvrit. Tout d'abord étonner elle la laissa entré. Elle n'eut pas le temps de s'expliquer qu'elle dut préparer un sac. C'est dans la voiture qu'elle finit par parler.

« - J'avais prévu de venir te voir.

Et bien tu vois c'est moi qui suis venue.

Je voulais m'excuser. J'ai pas été honnête avec toi.

Je sais ta eus une crise d'urticaire. Tu te rappelle tu me la dit au téléphone.

A ton répondeur Jane.

Tu marque un point.

Tu ne m'en veux plus ?

Si.

Alors p...

Pourquoi ? C'est simple je ne veux pas te perdre.

J-Je comprend pas. Tu est toujours fâcher contre moi et...

Je suis pas fâcher, je suis blesser.

Je ne voulais pas...

Je sais. J'espère que tu aime la campagne.

Pourquoi ?

Parce que c'est là qu'on vas. »

Une fois arrivé Jane présenta Maura à son oncle. Puis elle lui montra la chambre d'amie, tout en lui disant de s'installer et qu'elle revenait. Pendant ce temps la elle demanda à son oncle si il pouvait installer l'équipement qui lui servait lors des spectacles à l'entrée de la plage qui ce situait après la petite forêt . Celui ci lui répondit positivement et se mit au travail. Pendant ce temps Jane alla rejoindre la légiste dans la chambre.

« - Jane nous devons aller au travail demain.

J'ai prévenu Frost et Korsak, ils se chargent de tout.

M-Mais ce n'est pas raisonnable.

On serra de retour après demain.

Ce n'est toujours pas raisonnable.

Dit toi qu'on fait un remake de Thelma et Louise.

On joue aux rebelles alors ?

C'est ça.

Hum...ça me plaît.

Cool alors !

L'odeur m'indique que nous somme prêt d'un Ranch.

On est dans un Ranch, c'est celui d'oncle Rico.

Génial ! J'ai toujours voulu monter à cheval ! »

Jane se mit à sourire, Maura avait l'air d'une petite fille juste avant le passage du père noël. Mais pour le moment il fallait aller manger et ensuite elles partiraient pour une balade à cheval de nuit. Mais ça la jolie légiste n'en savait rien. Le dîner ce passa tranquillement, l'oncle de Jane racontait quelques histoires d'horreur. Maura ne put s'empêcher de trouver une explication scientifique ou rationnel à chaque événement dans ces histoires ce qui faisait beaucoup rires les deux autres. A la fin du repas Jane sortis dehors pour voir Star. C'était une jument à la robe crème avec une crinière noir, seul deux personne pouvaient la monter, Jane et son oncle. Elle ne vivait pas avec les autres chevaux, elle était plutôt sauvage. Mais il suffisait de la siffler pour qu'elle rapplique. Jane siffla deux fois et elle entendit au loin les bruits de sabots, la jument était heureuse sa maîtresse, son amie était de retour. La brune appela Maura et celle ci la rejoint quelques minutes plus tard.

« - Je te présente Star. C'est ma jument.

Elle est magnifique. Maura s'approcha et caressa la jument.

Tu va me rendre jalouse. Dit la détective avec ironie.

Oh mais tu est tout aussi jolie je te rassure. Répondit la légiste sur le même ton.

Va préparer tes affaires on y va dans cinq minutes.

A cette heure ci ?

Si tu veux rester ici...Maur' ?

J'arriiiiive ! Dit elle depuis l'escalier. »

_« Je ne l'aie jamais vue aussi rapide. »_ dit l'italienne avant de rire à sa propre remarque. Maura avait amené toutes ses valises. Jane éclata de rire _« c'est une jument pas une soute à bagages Maur' »_. Cette dernière regarda c'est bagages sans bien comprendre ce qu'insinuait la détective. _« Prend juste des affaires de rechange, j'ai prit tout ce qu'il nous fallait autrement »_. La légiste s'exécuta, et mit tout ce dont elle avait besoins dans un « petit » sac. Jane lui donna une tenue d'équitation comme la sienne, la blonde partie l'enfiler et revint auprès de l'italienne. Celle ci la fit monter sur la jument avant de la rejoindre, elle passa ses bras autour des hanches de la légiste et attrapa les rênes ce qui colla son corps à celui de la jolie blonde. Maura sentie ses joue viré au rose. Toute deux partirent vers la plage.

Pendant ce temps Angela appela son frère. Jane lui avait envoyer un sms, qui expliquait tout, pour ne pas qu'elle s'inquiète.

« - Allô, Eric ?

Angela ! Je suppose que tu viens prendre des nouvelles ?

Tu m'as percer à jour. Alors ?

Elles sont parties vers la plage. Tu sais Angela la dernière fois que je l'aie vue aussi amoureuse c'est avec Aurélie.

Je sais, mais elle était bien trop âgé pour elle. Je suis sur qu'elle pense encore qu'on ne le savait pas. A moins que tu est vendu la mèche ?

Bien sur que non. Bien que va tu faire quand elles vont venir te le dire ?

Je vais ouvrir une bouteille de champagne.

On ne te changera pas.

Encore heureux.

Bon il faut que j'aille donner à manger au chevaux. On se voit aux vacances d'été ?

Oui, n'oublie pas de me donner des nouvelles ! Bisous

Ne t'inquiète pas va ! Bisous. »

Jane faisait découvrir l'endroit où elles passait toutes ses vacances étant enfant à Maura. Celle ci avait les yeux pleins d'étoiles et pourtant elle n'avait encore rien vue. Jane s'arrêta en haut d'une dune. Elle lui montra la mer et le reflet du coucher de soleil dans l'eau. Elles se remirent en route, jusqu'au campement qu'avait installer l'oncle de Jane sur la plage. La détective descendit du cheval et fit descendre Maura. Elle alluma un feu, installa une couverture sur le sable, puis elle mit un duvet deux place pars dessus avant de rajouter une couverture. Ensuite elle sortis la radio dans la petite boîte qu'avait laisser son oncle sur place. Avant de l'allumer elle contempla Maura qui était complément absorber par la beauté du paysage. Après avoir admirer toutes les courbes de son corps elle alluma la radio ce qui attira l'intention de la belle blonde.

_« Avoir le blues, _

_J'ai le blues, _ _Avoir le blues_ _Bébé »_

Jane c'était rapprocher de Maura, et elle lui murmurait les paroles à l'oreil.

_« __Laisse moi te dire__  
__Que lorsque je t'ai rencontré, j'étais à fond sur les garçons__  
__à jouer de la guitare, à chanter de belles chansons__  
__Et ils me regardaient avec des étoiles dans leurs__  
__Mais tu es une si belle femme__  
__Avec une si belle voix__  
__Même si tu ne joues pas de guitare__  
__Je sentais quelque chose en mouvement dans ma culotte __»_

Jane c'était écarter de la légiste pour ce mettre devant elle et la regarder dans les yeux.

_« Avoir le blues,  
J'ai le blues,  
Avoir le blues,  
EN pensant à toi »_

L'italienne avait prit les mains de celle qu'elle aimait et continuait à mimer les paroles.

_« Nous allons prétendre que je suis un homme  
Quand je te vois, je ressens de la joie,  
Mon bébé laisse toi te dire que je suis amoureuse de toi  
Laisse moi encore chanter tout mon amour pour toi  
Quand je te vois je sens dans mon coeur  
Une telle émotion  
Que je ne peux le croire, j'ai le blues  
Et si je te dis que je suis une pauvre fille qui aime les femmes »_

Maura était au anges, elle se laissait complètement aller dans le jeux de la détective.

« _Laisse moi avoir le blues bébé__  
__Laisse moi avoir le blues bébé__  
__Laisse moi avoir le blues__  
__En pensant à toi »_

_« Je pourrais pleurer toute les larmes de mon corps  
Mais je les gardent dans mon petit coeur  
Dans mon petit coeur »_

Maura passa sa mains sur la joue de Jane.

_« Oh bébé laisse moi te dire  
Bébé laisse moi te dire  
Bébé laisse moi te dire_

_Oh bébé laisse moi le dire_

_Hey bébé laisse moi le dire_  
_Mon bébé laisse moi le dire_  
_Bébé laisse moi le dire_  
_Mon bébé laisse moi le dire, hey_

_Laisse moi le dire bébé_  
_En face de toi_  
_Je suis juste un gars esseulé_  
_Sans aucune chose de marrante à dire_  
_de choses marrantes à dire »_

Jane enlaça la jolie blonde, et l'embrassa sur la joue.

_« Avec ce côté j'ai encore l'habitude de pleurer  
Et surtout pas de bites aussi  
Je suis juste un petit mec amoureux  
Je suis juste un petit mec »_

Jane lâcha la jolie blonde pour aller s'asseoir.

_« Parce que mon corps tout entier te désire  
Mais entre mes jambes  
J'ai un trou  
J'ai un trou_

_J'ai un trou_  
_Entre mes jambes_  
_J'ai un trou_  
_Et je ne peux l'expliquer »_

Maura alla s'asseoir sur les genoux de Jane avant de lui déposer un léger baiser sur la joue.

« - Tu n'as rien à expliquer. Et si tu était un homme, je pense que je ne me serrait peut être pas autant intéresser à toi.

Parce que tu t'intéresse à moi ?

Et bien oui. Quand je t'est dit que je n'était pas honnête, c'était à propos de Tommy. Je ne suis pas amoureuse de lui. C'est juste que j'étais encore chamboulé par ce que j'avais fait à la fête de ta mère et que j'étais aller trop vite.

Je vois, tu veut prendre ton temps. Est tu sur d'être amoureuse de moi ?

Oui. C'est juste que je n'étais jamais tomber amoureuse d'une femme. C'est tout nouveau pour moi. J'ai besoins de me faire à l'idée.

A qu'elle idée ? Ajouta Jane avec ironie pour détendre l'atmosphère.

A l'idée que je suis attiré par l'époustouflante Jane Rizzoli.

J'ai l'impression que tu est épuisé. Et si on allait dormir hein ?

Jaaaane !

Q.U.O.I ?

Tu fui.

Non pas du tout, tien tu vois je vais dormir avec toi alors...

Ta lèvre haute tremble légèrement, tu à le regard fuyant et tu ne peut t'empêcher de jouer avec t'est cheveux, tout cela indique que tu mens.

Bon très bien tu as gagné ! On peut dormir maintenant ?

Bonne nuit Jane.

Hum, hum Bonne nuit.

Tu fui Jane. _lui murmura t-elle à l'oreille._

MAURA !

Très bien, très bien. A demain »


End file.
